L'Arrogance du Silence
by Catie147
Summary: Parmi les plaintes et le désespoir qui parsèment les couloirs d'Azkaban, Rodolphus s'ennuie. Ils geignent, tous. Ils se laissent miner par la noirceur des Détraqueurs, tous. Sauf elle, Bellatrix — elle, elle se tait. Et il hait le silence qui l'habite. Il s'ennuie. Et quelle meilleure distraction que la provocation ?


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser les lieux et les personnages qu'elle a créé.

 **Note d'auteur :** Cet OS est ma réponse au concours de Taka et Ocee, "Le Roi du Silence" sur HPF. Le but était de ne pas faire parler le personnage principal, tout en créant le besoin/la nécessité/ l'envie de parler. Les onomatopées/bruits corporels/hurlements/rires/éternuements/pleurs/hoquets étaient autorisés et les autres personnages ont le droit de parler. Le passage devait être canon.

Le personnage principal que j'ai choisi est donc Bellatrix Lestrange, et l'action se déroule à Azkaban, juste après son arrestation et la torture des Londubat. Un grand merci à Caro pour le bêtatage, et à Julia pour ses conseils avisés. Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Elle entend des gouttes d'eau s'écraser à un rythme lent et régulier de l'autre côté de sa cellule.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Elle entend les gémissements, les geignements, les sanglots. Ils emplissent l'endroit. Tout n'est que plaintes et lamentations autour d'elle. La peur suinte des murs, le désespoir résonne dans les couloirs en un cri silencieux.

Yaxley, Mulciber, Avery, ils pleurnichent tous comme des enfants, comme des lâches. Elle peut à peine les voir dans cette pénombre lugubre, ils ne sont que des formes indistinctes tapies au fond de leurs propres cellules, mais elle les entend parfaitement. Et elle ne ressent pour eux que du dégoût.

Elle fixe sans le discerner le plafond humide au-dessus de sa tête. Sa couchette dure lui meurtrit le dos, mais elle reste totalement immobile. Elle ne bouge pas d'un cil. Son corps n'est que rigueur et fureur. La prison autour d'elle suinte le malheur, mais il ne fait que l'effleurer. Le feu de sa haine la protège contre la misère.

Elle réfléchit avec tant d'intensité qu'elle ne sent même pas les Détraqueurs qui glissent devant sa geôle. Comment le monde a-t-il pu s'écrouler si vite ? Comment cela peut-il même être possible ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, défait par un simple bébé ? C'est si impensable. Inimaginable.

Elle n'y croit toujours pas. Son Maître, celui à qui elle a voué sa vie, ne peut pas avoir disparu. A cause d'un nourrisson.

Tout ce qu'ils ont accompli ensemble, toutes ces grandes choses qu'ils ont réalisés, disparues, envolées, réduites à l'état de néant et de poussière.

La scène se rejoue souvent dans sa tête. Sa Marque, devenue soudainement blanche. Sa Marque bien aimée, symbole de son dévouement, presque invisible sur sa peau pâle. Ce refus d'y croire, ce déni, cette conviction qu'il est toujours bien vivant. Ce plaisir enivrant devant les Londubat se tordant de douleur sous le feu de ses sorts. Cette joie délicieuse d'avoir accompli son devoir sous leurs yeux révulsés par la folie.

Et puis surtout, cette haine, ce dégoût qu'elle ressent. Pour les autres Mangemorts, si lâches. Ces couards qui ne cessent de se lamenter sur eux-mêmes. Et spécialement pour ce bébé Potter, qui a osé lui arracher son Seigneur. Certains sont sûrs qu'il sera leur prochain Maître. Elle le tuera avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de lever une baguette. Elle se l'est juré.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvre. Elle ne cille pas. Elle sent plus qu'elle n'entend le râle sinistre du Détraqueur. Il la glace jusqu'à la moelle, et elle serre les dents. Elle entend dans sa tête, encore et encore, son propre hurlement de rage devant sa Marque blanchie. Elle ressent une fois de plus ce violent sentiment d'abandon, d'incompréhension, de solitude. Elle déteste ça.

La créature pose une écuelle remplie d'une substance gluante sur le sol de pierres suintantes. L'heure du dîner. Elle perçoit si peu la lumière du soleil sur cette île macabre qu'elle en perd la notion du temps.

Elle entend d'autres portes s'ouvrir au loin. Encore et toujours plus de larmoiements, d'hommes tourmentés par la folie et le délire. Elle attend que le Détraqueur ait quitté sa cellule pour bouger, emportant avec lui son râle morbide qui semble absorber toute parcelle de vie.

Elle tire l'assiette à elle et se rassoit sur sa couchette, dos contre le mur. Les yeux fixés droit devant elle, sur les barreaux noircis qui la gardent enfermée, elle mange sans regarder, sans sentir ni vraiment goûter. Elle se contente d'avaler. D'avaler tout rond et de ne surtout pas songer à ce que ça peut être.

— Bella ? gémit une voix. Bella, tu m'entends ?

Elle ne réagit pas, ne fait pas d'autres gestes que ses allers-retours incessants à sa bouche ou ses mastications rapides. Face à elle, dans la pénombre froide d'une autre cellule, elle voit le visage blême de Rabastan se coller contre les barreaux. Il est pâle comme un fantôme. Ses yeux fous sont fixés sur elle, et quand il ne parle pas, ses dents jaunies arrachent les ongles de ses doigts déjà sanguinolents.

— Bella, tu… tu penses qu'ils vont nous laisser ici longtemps ?

Il sanglote presque. Elle reste indifférente. Son visage impassible n'est même pas tourné vers son beau-frère torturé. Elle fixe un point largement au-dessus de ses cheveux sales et emmêlés.

— Tu peux être tellement naïf des fois, Rabastan.

La voix, profonde et calme, vient de sa gauche, au fond du couloir. Elle ne tourne pas la tête et continue de racler les bords de son écuelle. Elle a comme un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Rodolphus s'avance lui aussi vers la porte de sa cellule. Il colle son front contre les barreaux froids et scrute face à lui son petit frère terrifié. Il semble si serein, si sûr de lui.

— Nous allons pourrir ici jusqu'à notre mort, susurre-t-il.

Elle serre les dents à s'en casser la mâchoire. Ses ongles raclent le fond de son assiette vide, puis s'enfoncent dans sa chair. La haine et la déception qu'elle ressent sont si fortes qu'elle est prête à en hurler. D'un geste brusque, elle jette le récipient vide contre le mur. Le bruit que cela produit résonne dans la prison silencieuse et couvre les hoquets terrifiés de Rabastan.

— Tu n'es pas d'accord Bella ?

La voix de Rodolphus est amusée. Elle ressent une soudaine envie de le gifler, de le griffer, de le faire saigner, de le faire souffrir. Il a toujours adoré la provoquer. La pousser à bout. Mais elle ne peut pas céder aujourd'hui. Elle ne veut pas lui faire ce plaisir. Alors elle pince les lèvres, déterminée à laisser son venin couler sur sa peau sans émettre la moindre protestation. Tout ce qu'il dira ne pourra jamais ébranler sa foi.

— Tu… Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, halète Rabastan, les yeux fixés sur son frère. Peut-être… peut-être qu'ils seront cléments.

Son ton plein d'espoir fait ricaner Rodolphus. Lorsqu'il parle, sa voix suinte le mépris.

— Réveille-toi, petit frère. Nous les avons combattus pendant des années. Nous les avons tués par dizaine. Nous avons torturé à la folie deux des Aurors les plus appréciés du Ministère. Si tu penses vraiment qu'ils feront preuve d'indulgence, tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais.

— S'ils ne nous libèrent pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fera, chuchote Rabastan.

— Le Lord Noir est mort, assène Rodolphus. Il ne reviendra pas. Personne ne viendra nous libérer, personne.

— Tais-toi !

Rabastan agrippe les barreaux de sa cellule, le visage déformé par le désespoir. Ses prunelles suppliantes se tournent vers Bellatrix. Celle-ci ne leur prête aucune attention. Seuls ses poings serrés et les jointures blanches de ses doigts montrent qu'elle les écoute.

— Bella… Bella dis-lui toi. Dis-lui qu'il a tort. Dis-lui que notre Maître est vivant. Dis-lui qu'il viendra pour nous, ses fidèles les plus dévoués.

Elle ne bouge pas. N'ouvre pas la bouche et pince les lèvres. Elle ne ressent que mépris pour cette loque humaine, pour son répugnant besoin de réconfort. Pour son mari désabusé aussi, qui perd espoir aussi vite, qui enterre leur Seigneur avec tant de promptitude qu'elle en vient à douter de sa loyauté.

— Bella, parle-moi. Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il va venir nous délivrer ?

Enfin, elle abaisse son regard vers lui, et l'incendie de ses prunelles de flammes. Elle trouve ces questions indécentes, inappropriées. Bien sûr qu'il viendra. Il s'agit de Lord Voldemort, du plus grand sorcier de son époque. Peut-être est-il touché par sa rencontre avec le bébé Potter, mais mort, certainement pas. Et s'il ne vient pas les arracher de leur prison maintenant, il le fera, bientôt. Le temps de reprendre des forces.

Elle a la conviction qu'il est toujours en vie, une certitude qui ne faiblit pas, et que Rabastan devrait partager sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de la formuler à haute voix. Il se ratatine sous son regard de feu, se recroqueville sous son dédain.

— Il va revenir, dit Rabastan.

Sa voix est tremblante, mais un peu plus ferme.

— Il va revenir, il va nous libérer, et on pourra sortir d'ici. Partir de cette prison, quitter cet endroit. Et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Il hoche la tête avec une conviction de plus en plus forte, comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Il est pris d'un violent frisson lorsqu'un Détraqueur passe silencieusement devant sa cellule. Rodolphus ne réagit pas à la présence de la créature, et lui jette un regard de dégoût.

— Tu es pathétique, siffle-t-il. Presque aussi pathétique que lui.

Il pointe du doigt la forme indistincte dans la cellule voisine. Seule une touffe de cheveux de couleur paille se détache dans l'ombre. Il geint depuis le moment où ils sont tous arrivés ici après leur arrestation. Sans discontinuer ni faiblir. Il pleure, appelle sa mère, son père, s'excuse à tous les saints du monde, invoque Merlin, et pleure encore. Une véritable épave, dont les plaintes continuelles irritent les nerfs.

— J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ce vieux Barty lorsqu'il devra condamner son propre fils, ricane Rodolphus.

Il fixe le jeune garçon d'un air sauvage, féroce. Bellatrix approuve en silence. Elle a toujours su que ce garçon n'avait pas l'étoffe pour être un véritable Mangemort. Depuis le moment où elle l'a vu. Un boulet qu'ils ont dû se traîner durant des mois, un être faible et fragile. Et même ici, à Azkaban, il trouve le moyen de l'agacer.

— Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, dit Rabastan d'une voix lugubre. Notre procès approche.

— Vous pensez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera irruption dans la salle d'audience ? les raille Rodolphus.

Les deux autres l'ignorent, et le silence retombe, rompu par les geignements insupportables de Croupton Junior. Bellatrix lève de nouveau les yeux vers le plafond. Rodolphus s'assoit dos contre les barreaux et se met à jouer avec son écuelle, la faisant rouler pensivement entre ses doigts. Rabastan se contente de fixer le mur devant lui, le regard vide. Lorsque sa voix s'élève de nouveau, elle est comme absente, lointaine.

— Je me demande comment vous faites.

— Comment on fait quoi ? maugréé Rodolphus.

— Pour ne pas être atteints par eux.

Son frère se retourne à moitié, tandis qu'un Détraqueur glisse une fois de plus devant leurs cellules, sentinelle silencieuse et sinistre.

— C'est juste qu'on le montre moins que certains, murmure l'aîné des Lestrange.

Ou peut-être parce qu'on est déjà fous, songe Bellatrix. Peut-être que la folie les imprègne déjà. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se sont bien entendus, au début. Leur amour commun pour la Magie Noire, sa puissance, a fini par les corrompre, les pourrir, les aliéner. Les rendre fous.

Mais cette constatation ne l'effraye aucunement. Au contraire, elle aime ça. Ce doux délire qui s'empare d'elle lorsqu'elle torture ou tue des Moldus. Cet enivrant pouvoir lorsqu'elle détruit tout sur son passage.

Elle était déjà folle avant d'arriver ici.

— Je peux te poser une question Bella ?

Elle tourne sa tête de quelques millimètres et plante son regard dans les prunelles paresseuses de Rodolphus. Ses yeux sont emplis de moquerie. Elle ne fait pas un geste. Elle sait qu'il posera sa question quoi qu'elle fasse.

— Comment fais-tu pour supporter la honte de ta famille ?

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de ses mains, jusqu'au sang. Glacée, elle regarde ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire railleur.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, ta nièce sera bientôt en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Je me demande dans quelle maison le Choixpeau les enverra, elle et son sang souillé. Comment s'appelle sa mère déjà ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir, sous le regard bouillonnant de Bellatrix. Elle se mord la langue jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de lui hurler toutes les insanités qu'elle a envie de lui vomir au visage. Il ne mérite pas sa colère ni sa haine. Il ne mérite qu'indifférence et froideur. Il ne cherche qu'à la provoquer, à se distraire, à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle n'est qu'un divertissement pour tromper le calme morbide de cette prison.

— Andromeda, dit-il enfin d'un ton nonchalant. Ta chère sœur traître à son sang. Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu le cran de la tuer lorsque tu en avais l'occasion.

Elle ferme les yeux avec tant de force que des bouquets de lumière explosent sous ses paupières. Elle se force à ralentir sa respiration haletante, à calmer sa haine qui ne demande qu'à exploser. Elle rêve de lui arracher les yeux, de lui cracher son venin à la figure. Comme si sa famille à lui était si parfaite.

Les insultes sont là, au bout de ses lèvres. Ses deux oncles, l'un Cracmol, et l'autre traître à son sang, elle sait que les évoquer lui ferait mal. Mais elle se retient, avec un self-control extraordinaire. Elle ne peut pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle refuse cette dispute stérile dont le seul but est de le divertir de son ennui.

Et surtout, elle refuse d'avoir une telle réaction pour Andromeda. Cette traîtresse et sa famille de vermines ne sont pas une raison suffisante pour rompre son calme. Elle n'est plus sa sœur, elle ne l'a plus été depuis le jour où elle s'est enfuie du manoir familial. Elle ne peut pas être atteinte par ces mots, elle ne doit pas. Parce qu'Andromeda n'est plus rien pour elle désormais.

Mais Rodolphus ne semble pas vouloir en rester là.

— Et si on parlait de ton autre sœur aussi ?

Elle se crispe et rouvre immédiatement les yeux, plus furieuse que jamais. Un mot de travers sur Cissy, et elle ne jurerait plus de rien.

— Tu ne veux pas la laisser tranquille ? intervint la voix inquiète de Rabastan. A quoi ça t'avance de faire ça ?

— A rien, je m'amuse, répliqua Rodolphus. C'est quelque chose qu'on a l'habitude de faire, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Elle fait la sourde et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Mais elle se souvient de tout, avec une acuité effarante. Elle se souvient de leurs disputes toujours plus violentes, toujours plus excessives. Toujours suivies de cette brutalité lorsque leurs corps se heurtaient, se mélangeaient, de cette férocité lorsque leurs lèvres se mordaient avec fureur. Et elle se souvient de cette ivresse lorsqu'ils ponctuaient leurs ébats de Magie Noire. Cette exaltation lorsqu'elle sentait les ténèbres pulser dans ses veines.

Tout cela a disparu à présent. Ces souvenirs semblent appartenir à un passé révolu. Tout lui paraît si fade, si vide de sens, depuis que son Maître n'est plus là. Rodolphus lui paraît fade. Il est terne et insipide en comparaison au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après avoir connu cette noirceur, comment peut-elle se contenter de disputes sans but ? Sans même la possibilité d'assouvir ses désirs ? Sans pouvoir contenter ses besoins irrépressibles de lui faire du mal ?

— Où est-ce que j'en étais ? lance la voix narquoise de Rodolphus. Ah oui, Narcissa.

Son corps entier se crispe, sa respiration s'emballe.

— Tu crois qu'elle pense à nous, dans son confortable manoir du Wiltshire ? Ou alors qu'elle se prélasse devant la cheminée sans une once de regrets ?

— Rodolphus, l'avertit son frère.

— Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option, continue-t-il, ignorant son cadet. Peut-être même est-elle en train de réconforter Lucius pour sa couardise à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle se lève d'un bond et gagne en trois enjambées la porte de sa cellule. Ses mains blessées entourent les barreaux froids, et les serrent si fort que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Sa poitrine se soulève avec force et elle tremble de rage. Si seulement elle avait eu sa baguette, elle l'aurait fait souffrir comme jamais elle n'avait fait souffrir personne.

— Les Malefoy ont toujours su se ranger du côté des gagnants. Quelles que soient leurs convictions. C'est touchant de voir avec quelle rapidité ta sœur s'est intégrée dans cette idéologie.

Elle est à deux doigts d'oublier sa promesse de ne pas fléchir face à ses sarcasmes. A deux doigts de hurler, au plus fort de sa voix, de déverser sa haine, sa rage, sa rancœur, accumulées depuis des semaines. Depuis que son monde s'est écroulé.

— Où est donc passée la noble et très ancienne maison des Black ? raille-t-il. Ton père serait tellement déçu.

C'est comme un coup dans l'estomac, un choc qui la laisse presque hébétée quelques secondes. Elle ne parvient pas tout de suite à y croire. Qu'il ait osé ajouter son père au fiel qu'il déverse. Alors qu'il sait. Il sait à quel point son avis lui importe, à quel point elle désespère de le rendre fier.

C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle laisse échapper un cri de rage. Un hurlement libérateur. Rabastan recule au fond de sa cellule, terrifié. Mais Rodolphus sourit. Avec une satisfaction qui la fait s'étrangler. Cet imbécile a l'air si heureux de lui-même que cela la fait retomber sur terre. Qu'elle se souvient de l'endroit où ils sont. Qu'il fait ça uniquement pour s'amuser, se distraire, qu'elle n'est qu'un passe-temps divertissant.

Et elle refuse catégoriquement de lui offrir ce plaisir. Elle refuse de se donner en spectacle pour son simple contentement.

Très lentement, elle détache un à un ses doigts des barreaux maintenant souillés de sang. Son visage redevient peu à peu impassible. Seuls ses yeux luisent encore de haine. Elle retourne vers sa couchette à reculons, ses prunelles fixées dans celles de son mari. Il semble déçu, en colère, frustré.

Il commence à lui hurler toutes sortes d'insultes. Le désespoir de la faire réagir, de la faire au moins parler transparait dans sa voix. Elle se couche sur son matelas dur et lui tourne le dos, déterminée à lui faire payer à l'instant où elle sortirait de cette cellule.

Les imprécations qu'il ne cesse de vociférer dans son dos lui font esquisser un sourire.

Le silence est la meilleure punition qu'il soit.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! :D Une review me ferait bien sûr extrêmement plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre ! :)


End file.
